


Too Much, Too Late

by TheHonestyBird



Series: Luzenstein AU [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Parent Eda Clawthorne, Luz Noceda Angst, Major Character Injury, Necromancy, Other, Parent Eda Clawthorne, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHonestyBird/pseuds/TheHonestyBird
Summary: Edalyn and Lilith had finally come to do a real witch's duel, both putting out their best to overcome the other. It would seem that Lilith had an upper-hand on her sister for a moment… before the jealousy of their magical power difference pushed Lilith to hurt Eda deep, and affect their relationship with each other forever.(Inspired by the fic, A Line Crossed, and an alternate view of what happened during the Duel in Agony of a Witch.)
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Hooty & King, Eda Clawthorne & King & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Series: Luzenstein AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942156
Comments: 48
Kudos: 246





	1. Gravest of Errors

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Line Crossed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160400) by [Clevinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clevinger/pseuds/Clevinger). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! First time fic writer but hoping to do my best in creation of this new Owl House AU which I'm starting to call:
> 
> Luzenstein AU
> 
> Unlike the fic this is inspired off of, I will be continuing this as a series, exploring the new relationship between Eda and Lil, the rebirth of Luz into a new life being a resurrected human, how it will affect her life going forward, etc etc.  
> This story will be part of a series of those, I'm not sure if I will be writing them in order yet or if they
> 
> Be warned! There are mentions of blood and a few mentions of impalement but nothing over the top, I just did not know what to put for the rating so I chose Mature.  
> The next chapter will include mention of organ removal and blood, but that's to be yet of written yet.
> 
> Plus angst. Sweet juicy angst that everyone loves to have

"...He can help **heal** your curse!"

Two sisters. One bewitched with a curse, another seeking to bring the other into the glorious Coven of the Emperor. 

"Don't believe everything that _bonehead_ tells you. He doesn't want to heal me, he wants to _control_ me."

And unfortunately, words can be the most powerful spell of any kind to be casted. Even for the high and mighty, or for the low and disgraced, saying a few simple words could very well change any single person's beliefs and feelings to be negative.

Such is the fate of the words shared between the Clawthorne sisters, dueling on the bridge connected to the Emperor's Castle. Edalyn, the youngest with her wild magic, seeks to free her trapped human friend and student, Luz Noceda. 

The other is Lilith, the oldest and head leader of the Emperor's Coven, who seeks to bring in her wild younger sibling and help heal the curse that had bewitched the grey-haired witch.

Their respective magics, one of a wild and fiery gold and the other of a respected blue with a touch of finesse, clashed at each other like roaring animals fighting for dominance. Each competing with the others magic to gain an upper hand, with a lead going to the gold magic that whisked like a wildfire. It mimicked its mistress's anger, Eda currently enraged by Luz being used as a cowardice tactic and hostage for her own life.

"It's sad to see you slowing down, sister. Tell me, is it the _curse_?"

A pause and a breathe of air sucked in.

".... Maybe it is the curse. But then how pathetic are you, that you can't best me at my worst!"

Words can be terrible things. Edalyn knew how to craft them well enough to inflict damage to Lilith, even while barraging the indigo-haired witch with bursts of her wild magic, the latter protecting herself inside of a blue orb to not be eviscerated from her sister's blasts.

But Edalyn did not let her sister get up so easily. She kept continuing with crafting the dangerous word play, purposefully belittling her sister for her wrong choices and all that has driven a wedge between them

_"A lapdog for a tyrant!"_

_"I am better than you!"_

But as with all things that are fragile, enough force or impact, and they will break apart. As such with the words that Lilith could not but help release next:

**"Then why were you so easy to curse?!"**

  
....  
  
  


The next few moments were of a blur, that even the coven members watching from the castle windows would have trouble retelling the full details.

Luz had managed to pop the blue orb that had had her trapped inside, on a sharp rock. 

Edalyn, overflowing with rage to finally being told that it was Lilith, her own sister, who cursed her to be the Owl Beast, crashed into her sister's personal protective orb. Sending the oldest Clawthorne into the walls of the Castle, with a crack in the foundation to boot. 

Luz ran between the two, shouting to Eda about the effects of her overusing magic. That she may end up turning into the very beast she staved off so much from rearing its ugly head. 

The recovered Lilith, seeing an opportunity to be able to drain her sister of the rest of the magic that was keeping her from changing, flicked Luz off the bridge with a simple wave of her staff. 

Eda caught Luz in her magic grasp, but was very much obviously on her last legs of magic. She had not much left in her, but she wouldn't let her friend, her Luz, fall.

Lilith has always seen herself as second best beneath her sister. Second best at magic, second best at grudgby, even with the respect from others, they always admired her sister more. If she had any other thoughts other than beating her sister at that moment, they were simply pushed out the door.

The eldest sister summoned her own magic, a blue ethereal hand that started to push down on Luz, being suspended only by Eda's magic. She wished to keep pushing, so her sister would be drained and be forced to change into her Owl Beast form, which would be easier to apprehend. 

It was supposed to have gone like that. But either Eda had not held strong enough, or Lilith forced too much of her own magic on her weakened sisters, that the next few seconds of silence came only from a human caught in the crossfire.

…..

A few seconds went by. And then a few more. A minute passed before the realization had come to fruition. Luz Noceda, a remarkable human who loved to learn about magic…. Had been horribly impaled on the spikes below. Her body punctured that she was barely able to stay alive in the pain of it all.

But the next word only came from that of a woman who was akin to a helpless mother bird, one that had just seen their precious baby bird dive off the nest too early. The pain was evident in her voice as Eda dropped to her knees, her eyes wavering with tears pricking on the sides. 

"LUZ!!"

Eda rushed down with a quickness in her body, flying on her staff to where her student had been…. Even Eda couldn't say the proper words. She was partially unfazed, seeing blood or other types of impalement was not rare, but not uncommon either.

She carefully pulled her Luz off the spikes that had jutted out her body, carefully flying back to the bridge to lay Luz' body. 

Lilith, on the other hand, was in total shock for what had occured. She didn't…. she had no intentions of letting it get this far. Even when all she craved was to best her sister, she had not wished for anyone to have…

The head coveness looked on to the display, as Edalyn listened to the last gurgled noises of her student before her hand went limp, being held in Eda's grasp so carefully. Lifeless and gone now, 

For the first time in a very long while, Edalyn wept. Luz had given her so much joy in her life that seeing a future without the kid was… very much a hard thing to see. She held onto Luz, cradling the passed body.

But tears turned to anger like a match being tossed into a thick dry forest, sparking up quickly and lashing out at any nearby. Unfortunately, Lilith was the sole reason for this tragic loss and there was virtually nothing anyone could do to stop the enraged Clawthorne.

"E-Edalyn… I-.." Was the only two words that managed to escape Lilith's lips she had to take a proper stance, her staff held between her two hands as she braced off her sisters enraged mind

Eda didn't care for much else besides making her sister pay, pay for being the reason Luz had been a hostage, for being the one to curse her, for…. for the loss of her precious Luz. Her golden eyes only flared with her magic, the darkness of her gem seemingly going partially down. Her adrenaline had seemingly pushed back her curse for this moment, to collide into her sister's staff with her own.

It didn't take a second before Edalyn ditched her magic, catching the very much afraid Lilith off guard. The sudden drop of golden magic made her look confused before her staff was pulled from her fingers. The scruff of her collar was grabbed abruptly, before then the real damage was set in.

Ivory fingers folded into a fist before colliding with an ivory face, proceeding to continually beat down onto the face without regard or care. The first punch dazed Lilith, the second ran into her nose and some blood started to pour down like a small water leak. The next few punches put her in a daze and equal bloody nose that the ivory fist, belonging to Eda, did not relent after a few more punches.

Only when her fist was partially coated with the red blood did Eda finally start to calm down, as calm as an angry 'mother' could be. The anger in her veins, the hatred to her sister, it was clouding her judgement and she could only see red.

"Why??" Was the first real question and word spoken from Eda, who dropped her sister from the hand that had held her by the scruff of her outfit.

Lilith had to hold her face, spitting a bit of blood from her mouth and wiping her nose of what was still leaking. She had to admit, for a younger but seemingly older-looking sister, Edalyn could very well still give a really good beat-down.

"Why what?" Even she knew these next few words were awful, considering the circumstances. But the words just flew out her mouth and she couldn't see the foot moving to kick her right against her nose, knocking her to her back.

"You didn't… you had no reason to keep pushing Lily..." Lilith felt her heart being torn, even after the death of a child earlier… hearing Eda mention Lilith's nickname so sadly made her wince.

"I-I had to…" No she didn't. Both sisters knew there was no reason for any of that to have gotten that far. No matter the outcome, no one had to die…

"That's no excuse! She was… she was my student, one of the few things left I have to cherish and…" Eda shouted to her sister but her voice got quieter as she looked downward. Grief in her mind, doubts starting to form and rattling around her subconscious.

Even Lilith could not muster up any other choice words or even some kind of an apology for what she had done. She was pretty sure Eda had managed to knock one of her teeth loose, it paled in comparison to the horrendous act she had committed though.

She had to look up to face her sister, who was staring the witch down and standing before her older sister. Eda looked… very sad, grief-ridden and angered beyond all comprehension, before her staff flew back into her waiting palm as she sighed.

Eda had a way to be able to bring back Luz, it could drain her magic dry and possibly not even work, but when had that stopped her before? It would take all the magic she had left in her to do it, maybe she could be spared from changing. Hence why she resorted to pummeling her sister's face with her fists, to not overexert herself and waste the precious magic she had saved. And it wasn't like she was going to tell her prissy sister or ask for any help in the matter. If Eda wanted to have her conscious clear of some guilt, she had to do this _herself_.

"Lilith..." Said coven leader winced to the mention of her full name and not the nickname. It was how she knew whatever Eda would say next, she was being deadly serious.

"I don't think I can ever forgive you. You put a curse on me because you were afraid of being upstaged? And then you got… You really are a coward, Lilith." Eda did not need to say the other error Lilith had made, it being too much to state at this point or the fact it would be pointless to keep stating the obvious.

"If I ever see you near me or my family again, Lilith, I promise you this: no amount of magic or protection will keep me from making this Owl curse look like a damn sneeze." Eda announces with a glare.

"And if any amount of respect, or even a shred of that stuff you call 'smarts' is stuck in that _oversized_ head of yours, you'd better think long and hard about how you could start to make me forgive you. But until then…." The Owl Sister looked down solemnly before tapping her staff to the floor.

Eda made sure that Luz was wrapped in the simplest of magic spells, made to make sure no more blood would spill out her student before placing her in her arms and mounting her staff. 

"You or these Emperor losers better not show me your face at all, or I'll _burn_ every last member till I get to that bonehead you call 'Belos'." And with that, there was a whisk from the ground and Eda took off. Back to the Owl House, to attempt and hopefully succeed where she had failed her Luz today….

But unknowingly to Edalyn, her quick burst of flight off the ground had dropped something before Lilith. Something that only she had seen fall and grabbed before Belos or any current spectator could see. It was a key….

She hid it away inside of her dress to make sure that no one else could see it, before rethinking what Edalyn had said before she left, and during their duel...

_"But how pathetic are you, that you can't best me at my worst!"_

_"A lapdog for a tyrant."_

_"You are a coward, Lilith"._

Those last few words Eda had said to Lilith before her departure stuck out the most. And even she couldn't help but agree with her sister.

She was a coward. A coward would only resort to using curses on their younger sisters. A coward would only rely upon using children as meat shields and hostages. A coward would… do their very best to try and one-up their sister, regardless of other lives or well-beings.

Her eyes scanned the castle behind her, seeing that most of the crowd that had been watching had been disbursed. Even the Emperor wasn't able to be seen, most likely waiting in the throne room. To give out the punishment that would await her since she had failed.

_"Bring me the Owl Lady, or you'll be cast out of my coven. And you do know what I do to covenless witches, don't you Lilith?"_

The Emperor's words reminded her of what would await if she returned. If she feld, she would only be more of a coward than ever before, fleeing the justice that she deserved for taking the human's life.

But if she stayed, she had a very high hunch that her life wouldn't be tossed away to rot in the Conformatorium. It was more likely she would be in the spot of any covenless witch, to be petrified into a stone statue and to be a reminder to all.

Lilith had now found herself a coward for most of her teen to adult years, ever since the curse incident to now. She blinked her eyes upward and slowly stood to her shaky knees, nothing damaged on her besides her mouth, nose and spirit.

But like a prideful animal, Lilith would show for once that she was no coward. That she could very well be able to do things on her own and not resort to cheap trickery or pawns to use to win her battles. And she had a certain way of doing so… 

After all, if she went to visit the Emperor in his throne room, she would be petrified. But what was to stop her from seeking out something of value from inside before escaping the castle. It was already proven that she would lose her head Coveness position, but with her having been in this castle for little over a decade, she knew of places that the Emperor kept secrets. Secrets of course, that could cure curses…. She had never gone into them before because she was an obedient body, follower to the will of Belos.

That didn't matter now either way. Lilith had forfeit her chance for any position in the castle with losing to her sister. But the clarity that her sister gave to her about being a coward gave her hope.

With a step forward to the castle, Lilith would put what Edalyn told her to good use:

_"You'd better think long and hard about how you could start to make me forgive you."_

She would make up for her past deeds to her sister and prove that she was no coward no more. She would support her sister and not chase her like an animal that was rapid. And she knew what she had to do to do it.

Edalyn, though, had her own problems of course…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo so spooky of a cliffhanger huh? I am new to making these fics, as it has been a very long time since I have made one. I very well intend to keep continuing this AU that I have coined as my own, and will write to the best of my abilities
> 
> But I will try to keep on somewhat of a schedule, I'm going to try a chapter a week if I am able too, not specific on when I will update.
> 
> If you like the fic so far, shares, kudos and any sort of comments are welcomed  
> Also if anyone wishes, they can hit me up on my twitter or instagram for any questions, thoughts, etc <3
> 
> Insta: PewPowWow  
> Twitter: PewPowWow


	2. Surprise Surgery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!
> 
> Another glorious chapter for my little AU! I do hope you enjoy it for what I have to write. There are some warnings I'll put about some blood and stuff, but nothing overly mortifying
> 
> This also most likely will be talking about the blood and stuff, so don't worry your pretty heads. If there is something in the next chapters, I'll be sure to warn ❤❤
> 
> //tw for blood, organ replacing, sewing/stitches, corpse talk and resurrection of a body.

"Damnit, damnit, damnit!!"

If an overly scared, upset, worried and impatient woman were real, it would very much be Edalyn Clawthorne at this moment. Point being the reason she was rushing was because of well….

Her dear friend, and 'daughter', Luz Noceda, had been killed by Eda's own sister, Lilith. She had already given her sister a good thrashing in the face and left her warnings with a righted threat, but now came the most difficult part of all: resurrecting her dead human and friend Luz, whose body she was cradling close to her own. Eda was currently racing down past every tree, person, bump and crack she could on her staff, letting it guide her to arrive home in a fast manner. The longer she took to get home, the harder it would be for her to be able to find Luz' soul in the afterlife void, something she could not risk at all.

And equal importantly, to resurrect her body all together. 

Eda flew down and dismounted as fast as she could off the staff, letting Owlbert help himself off of the staff to watch cautiously from near the panicking and worried Eda, with a flap of his wings showing his support close by. Of course, he was not the only animal currently present when they had arrived at the Owl House. There was one house demon that had to make it a daily reoccurrence to be a daily annoyance to anyone that had a nagging death wish with them….

"Hoot! Welcome back Eda and Luz! Oh boy! You guys looked like you had some fun at a greeeaaaatttt, pie eating contest!" Hooty exclaimed loudly in his usual overbearing voice. He obviously did not suspect anything different from Eda's hastiness, since from the way she shoved past him so fast, he only was able to believe that Luz was passed out, not currently dead with a few holes spread out on her body…

"Not a good time Hooty! But I need you to do something. Pronto!" Eda shouted backward with a very stern tone, which basically radiated that she needed him to do what she said, to the letter and not give any sort of funny business or annoyance.

She rushed into the house and used a spare arm to shove everything currently on her couch off, so she could lay Luz down flatly on something not the floor. Eda needed full concentration right now and did not need random things messing with her or getting into Luz while she worked. "Grab and steal every organ and bit of skin you can find, the closer to a human or witches, the better! And do NOT kill anyone for them, animals are fine." She really hoped the owl demon of her home listened well….

It was bad, terrible even, that Luz was dead because of Eda and Lilith's battle. She would  **NOT** risk any other lives or have them be killed because Hooty took her words too far. 

"Hoot hoot! You can count on me, Eda!" Was the last response before the owl demon rocketed off and started to search every area, possibly maim small or big animals and dig for any things the witch required. Even if he hadn't a clue what they would be used for…

"Wheh! Huh!… surprise!" A loud voice from behind Eda as soon as Hooty had left, from King who had still been stuffed inside of that cake Eda had set him in. He had not a clue of what had happened at the bridge, nor why Eda had set Luz down on the couch and was checking her over. "What uh…. Is Luz okay, Eda?" He asked with a nervous look to the human with…. Oh yeah, those were holes in her alright.

"She'll be…." Eda wasn't sure of the fate of Luz, but was hoping for the best for her. It all relied upon if the organs Hooty brought were good enough and if Eda could perform these spells to the letter. She'd die trying though, she owed it to the kid for her and her sisters screw-up. "She'll be okay King, I need you to do something for me though. Go pry up the boards under the kitchen table and open the door below 'em, the one with a black handle on it and bring me that big red book on it. The one with a red slash on the front of it."

King didn't need another word said with how serious and worried Eda looked, bounding off to go get the book that Eda needed. Now came the part Eda had to carefully do first…..

She made a simple spell to pull a wrapped up set of tools she had from behind the couch, used way back when she was in her younger years. Eda had been all around the isles a lot after being cursed and had indulged in some…. unfortunate ways, one having to deal with getting into dead bodies for snails to survive. She wasn't proud of it and had put that past behind, but thanked the Titan she had her tools still on her.

Eda made a few incisions with the scissors she had kept in the collection of wrapped tools before she managed to pry open Luz' skin around her damaged parts. She wasn't affected much by the sight, but had to get rid of the destroyed organs and replace them with better ones, hopefully new, that Hooty found.

She grabbed the stomach, a big hole punctured in the middle of the organ and cut it free. No good for something this gone, so she tossed it onto the floor. Not like she would ever be using it again so it didn't matter where she put the old ones. Next came the heart…. And she had to be careful to not cut anything else loose too. She made a few incisions there too, only to remove the heart. Eda was so happy with the spell she had placed on Luz when she had her on the bridge. It was meant to keep the blood from the open wounds from spraying everywhere and spilling out like a runny faucet. It was one of the most important things when dealing with a fresh body, which again, she wasn't proud of knowing this information.

There was a sudden noise behind her, indicating that Hooty had returned, if nothing for his loudness, "I'm baaaaack, Eda! And I brought loads of goodies!" 

It was a good thing Eda had her head turned away as she was making sure Luz' body wasn't affected when Hooty busted back into the house. She couldn't see the  _ way _ Hooty delivered the parts she needed, via coughing them up. Oh but she could hear it, and would ready a cleaning spell when she found the parts and bits she needed.

"Thanks Hooty. Now scram and go stand guard… please…. If you see any Coven members or Lilith, you have full permission to give them a taste." Eda stated with a flick of her hand to basically her guard 'dog'. Hooty only gave a 'Hoot Hoot!' in reply, showing how overjoyed he would be to see if he could get to taste some members. It was a very weird thing to say, but Eda wanted and  **had** to make sure she wouldn't be interrupted.

There came a  _ thunk  _ from the kitchen and she knew then King had gotten her the book she needed from its hiding spot under the floorboards. Now she just needed to do a little bit of emergency organ swapping.

First up was the stomach she had gutted first. It was badly punctured, most likely from a larger spike then normal piercing the kid. She moved into the pile Hooty brought her and started to sift. Her hands eventually found upon a griffon stomach, the thing twice the size of what a human had, but the shape was basically the same as a human's. She only needed to perform a simple shrinking spell to make it now the size of a human stomach, before fitting the piece into place. It wasn't too difficult to fit the organ, sewing it up with the extra tools she had in her kit.

Now came the most worrying organ she would have to deal with. None of her other innards, like the lungs, kidney or liver had been hit, but the kid's heart was knicked. She already had cut out the heart and tossed it into the floor pile with the stomach, before moving to sift again. What she found was…. Honestly, she would question Hooty about where he found  _ this  _ but she knew better to argue at a situation this dire. All it took was a few more small magic spells and she could easily fit in the new heart.

Said new heart just so happened to have a  _ magic bile sac  _ connected to it. How in the name of the Titan Hooty got a witch heart, this fresh and still intact was beyond her. But this was no time to start complaining, hopefully he had listened to her and this was not from any witch living….

With the way the stomach and heart were inside and properly lined up, Eda just had to make sure she didn't knick anything else important. The last thing her old self needed was the poor kid falling apart when she cast the needed spells soon. As soon as she found no errors in her body, she made sure to sew the skin and also patch up any cuts Luz may have had on her arms, legs or chest. There was also one last sewing/replacing Eda had to do before she was done, at least with this first half of needed things.

Beside Eda, as she worked on making sure Luz' body was fit and okay when it functioned again, hopefully, was King, who had pulled out the hefty book that Eda needed. The red book spelled bad news, but the Owl Lady  _ needed _ these dark magic spells. Funny how dark magic required way less magic than everyday magic, but the cons of using dark magic were so high that nobody dared to use them. And even then, only a select few, such as Eda or possibly even the Emperor's Coven, had even a book or two on such dark spells.

King huffed and propped the book beside the couch, giving a small pat before sitting by patiently. The look on Eda's worried, tired and sweating face showed she needed her concentration, and the little demon didn't dare to say one word. He knew she had heard him deliver the book, he only wished…. King wished for a lot of things in life, but right now, he hoped his favorite (and only) human was the best of hope.

Now, Eda had to carefully cut around the last part that was destroyed: Luz' left eye had somehow been 'popped', so cutting it free and tossing it to the side made Eda happy. She then moved over to the pile of assorted 'goodies', as Hooty had put it, making sure to find the right size and shape. Her luck was coming strong with finding just the eye, though the pupil was a much different color. Luz had brown eyes, but this eye was a very bright purple.

Beggars couldn't be choosers, especially Eda when time being of the essence. She carefully placed the new eye into the socket and made sure everything was correct before taking some new skin from the pile, cleaning it with a cloth like she had done to the stomach, heart and eye, to then sew it in. The new skin was to make sure the eye would stay in, even if it was a bit discolored from the rest of her normal dominican skin. But compared to the various sized stitches on her body, including around a large patch with her new left eye, it was better than anything else.

With the body all prepped and ready now for being resurrected, Eda rushed away for a split second. She searched for a few minutes before coming back with three and a half jars of elixir she had left. This next task, no matter how much magic she needed, required every bit of willpower and concentration. Even if the elixirs did squat at all, it would be better than trying nothing at all.

After downing two bottles, Eda set aside the one and a half she had left before grabbing the red book King still sat beside. She held it open slowly and started to flip pages before finding what she needed: The Soul Catcher Spell, and the Resurrecting Spell, the very two spells she needed to bring back Luz to the living world.

The Soul Catcher Spell was, well, in the name really. Eda would reach into the very depths of the otherworld to find Luz' soul and bring it back to her body. The Resurrecting Spell would revive the body, and needed to work in union with the Soul Catcher Spell. If not, the body could be resurrected but more of a brainless zombie. But if Eda messed up the Soul Catcher, she could end up tainting the soul or even possibly bringing another soul to life on accident.

The Owl Witch looked determined and gave a crack of her neck before looking down to King. "King… go hide in the kitchen." She stated before turning back to her apprentice's limp body

_ I failed you once kid. I'll be damned if I let you go too soon.  _ Eda thought to herself before her left index finger slowly spun, starting to glow a transparent blue. Her right index finger followed with a spell circle, a sickly green instead of blue like her land hand or her normal gold magic. She had to focus, no messing up and no more distractions.

Eda thought of Luz, thought of the memories she had with the kid while her left hand glowed a spectral blue, quite literally as well. Her normal hand was surrounded by a large spectral and transparent hand, trying to grasp at the soul she desired. She was searching for the soul, it was like trying to find a brown sharpie dropped into an ocean full of other colored marks and crayons. But Eda ignored, thinking of the memories she had with Luz….

Her first time entering the Isles and helping Eda in the Conformatorium. Her banishment from Hexide before being enrolled with Eda's help. Watching her practice her new light glyph or create new glyphs as the days went on. Seeing how she defeated Grom with Amity, and…

_ There! _ Eda felt her eyes shoot wide open as her ghostly left hand clenched and she yanked upward in her mind. She then uncurled her spectral fist and saw it: Luz' soul, flickering like a small blue wisp. Eda shook her head as she slowly moved the wisp into the repaired corpse, before keeping the soul in place with her left hand.

Now she turned her attention to her right hand, focusing on the green energy that was starting to ooze out her fingers. She held her fingers above Luz and let the ooze seep into her body, before clearing her throat. There was also a chant to be said when doing the spell, or else all her work would be lost.

_ "Death be still, as the dead live and rise. Fill this corpse with life, open its eyes." _

The corpse of Luz gave a shudder and flinched while the ooze kept pouring out of Eda's fingertips, her left hand with the ghostly hand around it flinching as well. She could feel the spells conflicting but only because the resurrection wasn't complete.

_ "Death be still, as the dead live and rise. Fill this corpse with life, open its eyes!!" _

The corpse kept shuddering and started to glow green while Eda kept up her chanting, seeing the body glow. She felt her left hand start to lose its power, letting the soul go in while she had her right hand still dripping. The green ooze started to run dry while Eda continued her chanting. 

_ "Death be still, as the dead live and rise. Fill this corpse with life, open its eyes!" _

_ "Death be still, as the dead live and rise. Fill this corpse with life, open its eyes!" _

_ "Death be still, as the dead live and rise. Fill this corpse with life, open its eyes!!" _

The body of Luz glowed a bright green as both of Edas hands stopped glowing before a large  _ boom  _ sounded out, filling the room with smoke that had a greenish tint to it. Eda coughed hoarsely while opening a window to file the smoke out, as she held the gem on her outfit and looked down. Her magic use and her doing two dangerous dark magic spells had made the curse worsen, she was basically one more spell circle away from turning into the beast. 

_ I hoped this worked… I'm almost dry of any magic I can use…  _ Eda thought to herself as the smoke cleared out. Luz' body was glowing a bit of green and blue mixed, similar to the spells Eda had used. It then died down and Luz fell flat.

"No… No, no no no…" Eda rushed over to the body and examined her apprentice that did not move one muscle. Her pointy ear dipped a bit and she checked for a pulse, a heartbeat, anything to say that she was alive. 

"N-No…" There was nothing. No pulse, no heartbeat. She couldn't hear anything at all. Eda had failed at her spells, she failed at saving Luz from a grimsly death and now she had no magic left, less she turn into the Owl Beast for who knows how long this time

The youngest Clawthorne wept atop her student, the sobbing drawing out King from his hiding spot. The sight of Eda crying her heart out on top Luz' body was saddening, even for the King of Demons.

Eda gave a hard slam of her fist onto the body of Luz, expressing her anger when then…

It happened, as if by some cliche or miracle….

_ A gasp of breath. _

The student breathing air into her revived lungs and opening her different colored eyes with a gasp. The witch, who wept on her student, stopped her tears, her ivory hair and head straightening up at what she heard, what she needed to hear. A sign that the human was alive. Her tears turned to happiness as she hugged the student softly, the demon below jumping up and down for joy as well.

Luz Noceda had returned to the living, her body pumping full of blood and her new heart beating proudly. The resurrected latina had really only one thing to say as her first words being alive again.

"E-Eda? W… What happened?"

Glass couldn't shatter as hard as Eda's heart did from the sad voice coming from her students mouth. And oh, would this be one terrible thing she would have to explain….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bigger cliffhanger now huh~?
> 
> Don't worry, we will be getting back to what Luz is going through and how she had to adapt to her new body, which will take place over a few days. I'll be writing this after the next chapter, since during those few days we will have to ask:
> 
> How are Gus, Willow and Amity when faced with the news of Luz' death?
> 
> And as always, hit me up on any of my things below if you have any questions, concerns or whatever else peaks your fancy :)
> 
> Insta: PewPowWow  
> Twitter: PewPowWow


	3. Paying Respects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, hello again! 
> 
> So sorry for this long wait, my work has been a bit of a pain so it became a little hard for me to continue writing at times. Hopefully it doesn't get worse like this.
> 
> A quick note: this chapter takes place the day of Luz' death/revival, and a few days after. I'm NOT skipping the parts of Luz and Eda during those days, I just skipped a bit over it to bring us to how the others would react to the news. The next chapter will be about during those days but instead focused on Eda, King and Luz~
> 
> Enjoy though!

While the mayhem of what was happening at the Owl House took place over a few days, things were a bit different for the residents of the Isles that had been more acquainted with Luz. And now with the news being out, with the confirmation by various leaks from seperate Coven members, the human Luz Noceda had indeed passed away…. There were rumors that the Owl Lady had escaped with her body but nobody knew where, nobody knew. Not a soul even knew of the dark magic Eda had done at her house though, so as with all bad news, things started to become a bit worse before they got better....

The firsts to have known were those that were close to Luz was of course, Agustus and Willow. Both best friends with the human when she had started to be interested in magic and Hexide. So when they had been told by their fathers, separately at their homes, more than one in Willow's case, who had been shared rumors by some Emperor Coven members of a human's death…. Well suffice to say, things were a lot more gloomy.

Willow had locked herself in her room, crying her eyes out at the thoughts of never seeing Luz again. How could she cope? One of the only friends, human or not, she had that helped her get into the plant coven, stand up a bit to Boscha and even help start a recovery with Amity… It was hard to think about such a world without the overenthusiastic human. Her dads let her cope, allowing her to get adjusted to the news… even when she had no clue if Luz' body had been taken care of, left as a reminder at the bottom of the bridge pit or maybe taken by the Owl Woman, she still wanted to help give a bit of a funeral for the girl… Hence to where she called up Amity and Gus on her scroll, four days after the news had been shared and a day before they had to return to school….. It would be the most appropriate thing to do, to honor her memory as if she was a resident of the Isles her whole life.

Speaking of Agustus, the charming illusionist in training was just as sad as Willow. He did not hide in his room as much, but more was in denial at first and tried to cope with a different method. He started to cope by creating illusions of Luz, to repeat some of the funny past sentences, phrases or whatever else she had told him about humans. But even that was too much at times for the male witchling, because he couldn't get through a single illusion's sentence before breaking down into tears…. Over and over too….

How would the Human Appreciation Club continue without the only expert? Gus wasn't selfish, the group was **not** more important than his friendship with the human girl. So when his scroll lit up, four days after the news came to him and he had cried enough tears, the mention of a funeral a day before school the next day sounded…. very nice…

And last, but not least? Amity was a very much worse, terrible and horrible story.

To set the stage, only a few hours after Luz' apparent demise from the Witch Duel, Amity had been stuck in her room at the Blight mansion, since the accident with her foot at the grudgby match. She had told her parents it had been a grudgby match, only that she was just seeing if she wanted to compete again for the sport itself. It was better if her parents had no clue of her healing relationship with Willow or…. Luz. The thought of that adorable human and the way she seemed to light up any conversation brought a blush and smile to the youngest Blight sibling.

So imagine the shock she would have when she heard of a soft knocking on her door…. Of Emira crying softly? And Edric beside their sister with an equally sad face, the stain marks of tears on the male twins face. 

It made Amity incredibly worried because for them both to look so sad, crying even, over someone and to then come to Amity? It was obvious this sad news would be about someone all three of them knew.

And the answer Amity thought of first would only increase that worriedness in her heart.

"Emira? Edric? What's going on...?" Amity had asked with a look up from her slouched position on the bed. She sat up because some sort of sign showed she would need it.

The twins knew their sister was not stupid. They knew Amity was smart enough to put together about if they were crying and had come to Amity, something must have happened to something they all know. 

"Amity…. It… It's about Luz." Edric stated with a straightforward face. And the seriousness/despair in her brother's voice, combined with the name of her crush being stated, got Amity's heart to only race.

"L… Luz? What's wrong with Luz? Is she okay? She's not hurt is she?" Amity had asked in desperation. Her eyes wandered between the two twins that sat on her bed or were standing up. It was obvious what had happened to Luz, for a small sad glance from her siblings said all they needed. 

Luz was gone. She had been killed… and had passed.

A pin being dropped on grass would have been louder then the next few seconds in Amity's room. Before the inevitable happened, there were tears. A lot, added with muffled sobs into hands and a soft spilling of crying now.

_ S-She can't be… I-I never got too… _ Amity thought in her tears, as they only grew before she bawled. She bawled and cried out for the loss of the greatest friend/crush anyone could ever have, and with her death, Amity had no way of telling Luz how she felt…. How she had started to like the human more than a friend, how she wanted to be there with Luz almost always and stay by her side.

It would never come now, Amity believed since she had not heard of anything. The last thing she had of Luz, was her Azura book… The one thing Luz let the green haired witch keep, the last remembrance she'd ever get to have….

Her eyes continued to water down like a flood down a narrow chasm, and it only grew when she felt her twins hug her. They understood her sadness, they had enjoyed Luz' company as much as anyone else did around the human girl. And now… she was taken from the world too soon and gone too early.

The twins held Amity for however long the girl needed, being there for their sister and letting her cry. She needed it, because nearly everyone knew of the crush Amity had. It was easier to see than pink on a snazzleback, and now… Amity had no way of telling Luz….

They all knew it, Amity had the world's biggest crush on the human that had spawned in their lives. And now with her passing, there was no way for Amity to have shared her feelings. .

Over the next four days, Amity had been stuck in her room. Edric and Emira bought her said time by stating she was sick, lying of course, to their parents so they would stay away from the tearful witchling. She cried over those days, and had wept over the Azura book Luz had left in her care. Nothing else could be done besides remorse over the girl she could never…. 

  
  


Amity awoke near the end of the fourth day to a buzz from her scroll, something coming from Willow. Her eyes were red, her bed had a various assortment of tissues and her clothes never changed besides out of the pijamas she had worn the first night. She shambled over her bed to grab her scroll and remembered that Gus and Willow probably had also received the news about Luz….

The texts sent out were followed as:

_ W: Did…. Did you guys here about... _

_ G: I did… from my dad… _

_ W: Mine too… Amity? _

_ A: The… Emira and Edric told me… I canjvk- _

Amity could barely get through sending the text before her eyes watered and she had to move her scroll, her tears typing from falling to the page. It made her so immensely sad to even say anything related to the human they missed.

_ W: I had a small idea… since we don't know where Luz' body is, or if it was…. _

Willow, on her end, didn't dare to finish the sentence she would have typed out. But the implication was there, they had no clue if Luz' body had been taken by the Emperor's Coven, by the Owl Lady, who nobody had scene or even heard a peep from the Owl House, or if it had been left below on the spiky deathtrap below the bridge to the Castle.

_ W: I vote we should hold a… small funeral to remember Luz… just a small one so she'll have- _

The plant-coven girl couldn't help but tear up herself as she sniffed slowly with a wipe of her eyes, before moving to finish her text. 

_ W: So Luz will always be remembered, and we can always visit her whenever we want. _

A few seconds passed before more texts were sent out and it was then agreed upon. They would build a small memorial to Luz behind Hexside, the place Luz studied all the magic she knew she couldn't do, but still learned. Nobody, even everyone besides the three in question even thought of visiting the Owl House. It was eerily obvious that the no sightings of Eda selling her trinkets at her normal stand, and even not a peep from the House, led everyone to believe that the Owl Lady was grieving. And probably did not wish for anyone to go near her home, less they warrant a death wish.

Hence the day passed and soon, before the day of school, not one or two, but five witchling students showed up to a nice tree behind the Hexside building. Emira and Edric had tagged along, wanting to remember the human they had been so fond of as well. The other three were of course Amity, Gus and Willow, 

The tree was a wonderful spot to put a memorial headstone or something, but none of the attendees had enough time to prepare that much for any sort of actual memorial piece. Instead, Willow raised her arms up slowly before constructing a plant statue of Luz. The human girl was shown with the green vines and various roots shaping out her body, showing her standing tall and proud. The vines warping and grass moving to how the plant coven girl wanted, wanting to make a keepsake of her human friend. It only took a little over ten minutes before Willow made a small move with her arm to wipe her brow. She finished and… it was beautiful.

Luz, the human witch in-training, standing atop a small root stump, created from the green, vines and dirt, standing proud and smiling. Smiling with her fists pushed at her hips and at a 'V' shape, like the confident and helpful human all those present knew her as. Her features were as clear as ever, with how happy the plant statue looked and proud she stood there...

With Willow having finished the memorial and the beautiful addition of a few flowers (courtesy of a small flower spell from Amity) there were already a few tears flowing from the crowd. Amity holding onto Edric, who had an arm around his youngest sister and twin, who was also crying a bit softly. Gus could feel the dams breaking at his eyelids while he stood next to Willow with a soft sad sigh himself.

Willow, still before the statue, held up a ball: a grudgby ball to be exact. It was the ball from when she, Amity and Luz had faced off against Boscha. Even though they had lost, she still felt a swell of happiness, knowing Luz and Amity had helped defend them from that bully. It… also was something to remind Willow of how much of a true friend Luz was.

"Luz…. I'm so sorry we… me and Gus couldn't help you…" She felt downright terrible; her and Gus had been sent back as messengers to fetch Eda for Lilith, and had been sent home. Neither of them could have… predicted this fate…

"I-I have the ball you, me and Amity used when… we went against Bosha.... Even me and Gus had quit, you still went to do a 1v3 against her to try and be helpful… You always did so much and never asked for much back. Even when you help fix my memories too… I… I'll miss you a lot, Luz…" The ball was placed below on the floor below the grassy statue, right where it would sit for a long while.

The glasses on her face stained a bit with tears as she had to clean them slowly, rubbing her eyes with her shoulder weakly. Gus stood beside her and patted her shoulder softly, comforting the girl during her tears of sadness. But now it was time for the illusionist in training's turn.

Gus looked up to the statue with a small, weak smile on his face as he held up a notebook. It was the first notebook he ever wrote into, in it were all the amazing things Luz had taught him about humans. It would make sense he gave it back to the one he felt would love to keep safe.

"L-Luz you… you were the best friend, human or not, anyone could have asked for. I wish too we could've helped more… I-I brought you this notebook…" He was fighting back more tears to the statue while holding it up more, as if this plant creation was the human herself. "It's all the cool things you taught me about humans… and how special you made me feel, president or not… You can have it Luz… I know you'll keep it safe here." 

The notebook was placed right beside the grudgby ball and a small breeze passed over the group, shaking the tree behind the statue. Some would have called it like a sign, as if Luz was there and watching them (which she wasn't, spiritually or for real yet, for this was days after her secret revival). And yet, the most tearful person hadn't come forth….

Amity was doing her best to keep her tears in check but that was nearly impossible with her turn being the very last. The twins hadn't thought to bring something, so they let Amity shuffle forward with her teary eyes and red face.

The green-haired witchling could barely look up to the statue before falling to her knees and letting out a weak sob. "I-I miss you a-al-already Luz! W… why did you have too…" Her hands held onto the Azura book, then one thing she brought to leave as well, like the notebook and grudgby ball. But she couldn't let it go, it was like if she did, she would lose any chance of telling her….

Amity did lose her chance, so she thought, and now had no way to release her feelings to that nerdy, bubbly, excited and pumped human she crushed on so much. It was basically full fledged love and now she had no way to tell her… only for her to talk to this plant statue made in her honor.

"I… I crushed on you Luz… loved you even t-too… I-I wish we had more time, I could've told you sooner… but now you're gone and I-I'm here… without you…"

Her arm rubbed the tears from her eyes as she stood up weakly. Amity didn't need her crutches but she did not want to sprain her foot again, so she moved slowly to place the Azura book next to the other two items, before stepping back to gaze at the statue's plant eyes. "I… I like you a lot Luz… I'll never forget anything you ever did… I'll always remember you, and when I get old and p.. pass, you better believe I'll be able to tell you how much I love you then." She felt two hands on her shoulders, Edric and Emira giving her side sad smiles of comfort. Amity still stared ahead to the plant statue though...

"I… I'll make you proud, Luz. I'll become the best witch I can and I'll… if she lets me, I'll help out your mentor with anything, and keep our friends close..." Her own smile was starting to grace her face with a small hiccup coming out. Gus and Willow were now beside her and brought the girl into one big group hug, the twins even joining in.

The statue only stared at the group as they hugged it out, not moving at all like the inanimate object it was. But it did seem to warp a bit, the left eye for instance reforming silently, but unnoticed…

The group soon dispersed and went their separate ways, school was starting tomorrow and they had to be ready for whatever came… now that Luz wasn't there. But Willow would do her best in her plant class, Gus would blow everyone away with his amazing illusions and the twins would do the same… Amity was unsure of her own path forward now, with how cruel the Emperor's Coven had been. The rest had left but Amity...

Amity stayed behind to stare at the memorial they had placed and gave a soft sigh. "I love you Luz… and I'll do my very best to show how good I've come…" She stated before walking off to follow after the twins.

Little did any of them know of the coming storm that school day would bring….

Or what had happened during those days of grievance at the Owl House...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I make you cry? I did too, don't worry <3
> 
> Don't worry and dry your face, the next chapter will be the final one for this part of my AU and it goes into what happened with Luz, King and Eda during four days. BUT DON'T FRET, I WILL BE MAKING MORE STORIES FOR THIS AU. 
> 
> I just want to space it out so the whole AU isn't cluttered into one story. So be sure to follow and subscribe to the series below~
> 
> And as always, hit me up on any of my things below if you have any questions, concerns or whatever else peaks your fancy :)
> 
> Insta: PewPowWow
> 
> Twitter: PewPowWow


	4. Hope for the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge important authors note at the end! Please feel free to read as it talks about this AUs future <3 and thank you to all who kept waiting patiently

But while all that had happened between the twins, Gus, Willow and Amity, things were… very different at the Owl House. And it all started with the single breath of one human girl, lying on a couch, at the start of those few days

  
  
  


A large gulp of air filled Luz' lungs like she was a newborn being rebirthed back into existence. Which at this point, she technically was from the way she had just literally been revived. Her two new eyes fluttered open as she took in her surroundings before she got a clear visual.

Eda, her mentor, holding onto the kid like her life depended on it. King, who was busy cradling her leg so carefully and tenderly. She could hear the sobs from both and even from her ears she could hear Hooty, who hadn't moved from his spot on the door since he was guarding. But Luz could make out the soft  'hoot... hoot... hoot', which sounded like the door owl was crying too.

Just what in the absolutely  heck happened?

And then it literally all rushed back into the latina at once. She had been there, trapped in a bubble atop the drawbridge from the castle of the Emperor. Eda and Lilith were fighting as Luz broke free. She remembers being flung off the edge of the bridge by some blue force (probably Lilith), a struggle?

And then black, before she woke up here.

The tears and weak mutters from her mentor never stopped as Edalyn cradled her alive student, her  Luz. Damn anyone if they try to interrupt this touching moment because by all hell, Eda deserved to have this bit of happiness.

Eda could only look up and see the very confused look on her apprentice's face, which only replaced her happiness and tears with pain.  Luz had no idea she died, nor the changes that Eda had done to the now half-human girl .

Only one thought ran through Eda's mind as she braced herself to face her student:  Screw Lilith.

"K-Kid? Are you…. Okay?" Eda asked with the gentleness of a mother tending her child, as if they had a painful accident. Only this accident was 100 times worse now.

"Am I…. I-I don't know… Eda? What happened? I feel…" Luz couldn't tell the woman before her how she felt. Her body sort of felt weird, her eye twitching a bit and her insides all gummed up. Even Eda wasn't fast enough to stop Luz from pushing a hand down to feel….  stitches .

The stitches were near every hole that Eda had patched up together or with other skin she had. And now the hyperventilation was starting to come as Luz felt herself for stitches. They were on her chest in various places and even her face?!

Her newly revived lungs would give out if she wasn't stopped, which is what Eda instantly jumped to doing. "King! Go get a bucket, Luz may need it!" The demon king had no need to give a reply before scampering off as Eda pushed Luz slowly onto the couch.

"Kid! Kid, breath. Breath with me kid, in, now out. Got it?" Eda motioned with a hand moving to show breathing motions while doing it herself. Luz watched her mentor and started to follow as she calmed down a bit slowly. "In… and out… good? See, I knew you coul-"

Eda couldn't get out the last few words before Luz held her hands to her mouth. Luckily enough, King rushed in with a bucket to the incoming flood, as Luz let out a large groan while pushing her new stomach contents out. It was surprising she had anything in that new stomach, unknown to Luz of her new organs and parts.

"What…" Luz stated slowly while she drooled out a bit of bile from her mouth into the bucket. Throwing up sucked, for witch or human. "Eda, what  happened to me? W-Why…"

"Why do I have stitches?" The way the latino human had said that only made Eda's heart break into more pieces. It was like she was going to tell the kid Santa wasn't real and Eda hadn't gotten her a present at all, that type of sad.

"K-Kid… okay, listen here Luz. What I am going to tell you isn't easy and… you may need that bucket more." Eda pointed out with a move of her finger. She hadn't moved much from her kneeling position on the floor, letting Luz have the couch to lean onto the arm rest. Said human girl was now cradling the bucket closer under her chin.

The older witch could only take a few more breaths before staring her student in the face. "Kid…. On that bridge… M-My magic, I slipped a-and Lil… Lilith kept…. She…." The words were on her tongue and she just couldn't get them fully out, damn her.

"Lilith killed…. You, Luz you… you died earlier…" Eda finally managed to spill out her trembling lips, overly sad and trying to lighten the blow as best as she could.

It did nothing to stop the fact Luz had just heard about the fact she had  died . She had died, dead, passed on and, obviously by some miracle, was only even alive at this point because of Eda. But she was starting to hyperventilate, for worry only started to fill up her body.

W-What?? I… I died?! And… ohmygoshwhoknows?? Does Willow, Gus?? Does…. Amity? And w… what would my mami say…  This was basically what was rattling around Luz' brain before she couldn't help herself, throwing right up again with a heavy groan into the bucket.

King was only watching since this point, but hopped up on the arm of the couch to help pat Luz' back while she hurled up whatever else she had in her new stomach. This did a bit to help the terrified human with her tossing up, but little to quell the fact she was technically  dead , to the world.

"H-How…. How am I alive Eda? W… Why do I have stitches a-and… why does my eye itch so much?!" Luz cried out as she rubbed her arm with a spare arm. She wiped a bit of her spit-up from her chin and looked to her mentor for an answer, one that was just as bad as telling Luz of her death.

Edalyn just shook her head while snapping out of her anger-induced thoughts before rubbing her neck. "K-Kid I… I had to save you, damn it all… I-It was my fault you even tried to go get whatever cure from that castle, this stupid damn curse Lilith put on me…" She curled her hands into fists as she could only breathe slowly, but a bit heavily at first.

"I did what I had to do kid… I used dark magic, dangerous spells that were outlawed for good reason for the very dangerous cons they could have. I only saved the book for the absolute neediest of emergencies and well…. This was one of them." Eda stated with her head holding her head up before moving closer to Luz with her hand out. 

Luz cautiously put her hand into Eda's, where the older witch slowly caressed Luz' hand in her own with the other. "Luz… I had to revive you, I had to use the last bit of my magic and save you…. But… I couldn't save all of you…. You, you suffered terrible damage." She gave a deep and heavy sigh before, with the hand on top of Luz', pulled it away to tap Luz on the chest.

"I had to replace your eyeball. That is most likely why it feels itchy, there shouldn't be any issues with it beside the itch that will fade. Your stomach, I had to switch with a griffon one, shrunk it down too." If Luz had even a one speck happiness in her body then, she would have smiled over her fondness for griffons.

But no, Luz only listened to her mentor tell her the details of her death. But even so, the most dangerous and worrying part had yet to come. 

"I had to patch up the holes those spikes left in your skin, around your eye and near your stomach area…. And, your heart…. I had to change your heart Luz." Eda had to hold Luz' hands, because magic may be fun, but with Luz being older and just receiving magic? Who knows what trouble could be spelled, she wasn't sure if the magic inside of her would not work or be more violent, if it could explode with not being compatible or Eda messing up something in the magic ritual she performed.

"I swapped your heart with the only available one Hooty was able to give me… a witch heart, connected to a bile sac." The Owl Lady finally said with a grim look on her face, holding Luz' hands securingly in her own.

Luz, who was in shock, practically couldn't believe what she was hearing right now.  Her eyeball, different? A pure carnivores stomach? A witch's heart?! She pressed a hand right to the new skin around the area of her heart, feeling the thumping. It was very much surreal that she, a dead and reborn human, had a heart.

A witch heart.

A heart that allowed her to do magic. Oh boy, now the smile was starting to creep up. But it was no pure happiness smile, and Eda could surely tell it as well.

"S-So you… you're saying I… I can do real magic? M-My own kind and type of magic??" Luz beamed up from her seat, pushing the bucket on the couch as she leaped up from the couch.

Oh no,  Eda could only think from the way she saw Luz jump up right after being told she had literally  died . The organs being replaced shouldn't matter, and it was obvious Luz was going through a phase of suppressing feeling about death for the fact she had magic to use.

But then Eda saw Luz stand up, ripped clothes on from the mess she had made to reform Luz back together again with new added parts, before seeing her hands fly up.

The wild witch literally zoomed over as fast as she could and held Luz' hands as softly as she could before shaking her head. "Kid, are you crazy?! There's no way I am even going to let you DO or even THINK about trying magic yet, you just got back to being ALIVE!"

The truth hurt but there was no way Eda was going to lose her student twice in one day. Luz could only power down but gave a small look at herself as she saw more of the scars in her tattered clothing. "H-Heh um… m-maybe I could just… shower and… change?"

It was obvious Luz was still having feelings over this, and it was true, Luz was feeling horrible. But she shoved away those feelings and focused more on magic, a crutch for her to use to push away this… this depression, the sadness that she was a new Luz, a reborn one with none of the same body parts or even  heart as the old one.

Eda mentally could only groan before letting go of her soft grip on Luz' hands before nodding. "Okay… okay kid, go shower and change. You need anything or something feels wrong in your body… you call me and I  mean it Luz. I don't care if you stub your toe and it makes you yelp, anything…"

Luz could only give a meek but knowing nod as she slowly backed up. Before she turned and hugged Eda as tightly as her human arms could. She didn't give Eda a chance to return it before she ran up the stairs and did her very best to not trip. "T-Thank you Eda!"

Edalyn gave a small look to the stairs before sighing with her body dropping to the floor. King made his way with a small flop to the floor as he sat beside Eda. Both residents of the Owl House reminiscing about what the  hell  just happened today, in only a few hours. It was way past dark already too, darkness outside. No doubt the rumors had spread too about Luz, but damn them all.

"King. I… I need my  special  earring again." Eda stated, which only made King give out a very shocking gasp.

"A-Are you sure?" He asked with deep concern, jumping to his feet with wide eyes. "You know you have to be stuck with it on for-..."

"I'm aware, King… but it's the only way." Edalyn sighed slowly with a rub of her forehead. "It's in its usual spot, please?" She turned with a very concerned look.

The Demon King could only give a small and solemn look before he hopped his way over to the stairs and up to Eda's nest/room, before rummaging into her closet. There he found it: the black gemmed earring.

During Eda's earlier years as an Owl Beast, she had an earring fashioned to punish herself because she thought the curse was her own fault. Later on, she figured this to be true and locked the earring away and left it to dust. It shut off all magic and allowed not even a spell circle to be casted or magic to be used. Owlbert and her staff were safe from it, since she had crafted the ring before their creation. It didn't sound terrible, but the huge drawback was the fact Eda could not take off the earring for a full  year . And in a world of dangerous creatures and magic, that was very dangerous to leave one that vulnerable.

But Eda knew the earring had one good pro to it as well: it didn't allow her to be transformed into the beast. But no magic meant she had to either see if she could use glyphs, like Luz does, or be stuck with an actual weapon instead of her dazzling golden magic.

Eda remorsed over her year of young adulthood without any magic before hearing King moving down the stairs. She perked up and saw that damn earring in his claw. Her ear also perked up to hear the water shutting off, Luz' probably having finished her shower to find some clothes. Good thing Edalyn had done a duplication spell to give Luz a whole stack of the outfit she wore everyday, and of her school uniform.

Her hands took the earring slowly and sighed, before moving it up to her ear and clicking it into place. And then she could feel her magic shut right off, making her grit her teeth slowly with a groan out. Her magic being locked away with the key being tossed down an endless pit, as she raised her head. She hadn't changed at all visually, but the magic gem on her chest was a full black. And it would not change for a year, nor could Eda remove the earring till it was up as well.

"Well…. Things could be worse, least that ugly beast is out of the picture… gives us a year to figure out a solution." Eda stated before hearing the feet trot down the stairs again. This time, it was Luz and all cleaned up.

Said human child was overly happy and saw Eda looking at her from the floor. Luz only moved over and crossed her legs to sit on the floor slowly with her hands moving to hug Eda again.

"E-Eda… I don't blame you, I never could… you were under pressure, you were running out of magic and I can't ever be mad at you… y-you… you gave me a chance at life and I… I'm so sorry I put you through so much trouble…" Luz broke down with King beside the two, jumping into the huge and starting to tear up himself. Luz already was crying a bit softly with a rub of her face in Eda's shoulder.

Damn it… I hate feelings…  Eda stated internally to herself with a small sniff before her own tears fell at rapid succession. "Aw Luz, I couldn't ever tell you how much of a change you've been in mine and King's life. There was no way I could just leave you to… Don't worry kid, I promise to always be there and do whatever I can to help you…"

Luz only gave a soft laugh with her voice all shaky, tears drying on her face as she looked up. "I-I love you guys…. So much…"

"Your king loves you the most!" King jumped in before Eda could even get a word out, which made her snort. The information about her magic lockup could wait for a moment…

"I love you too kid…" Eda happily mentioned with a small sigh herself as she held Luz dearly to her with King, all in one group hug.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day ended with enough tears to fill a valley, and enough regret, sadness and hope for the future. Especially for the next few days.

Days One and Two of the 'Lockup', as Eda referred to it for locking every resident of the Owl House into its confines, went very well. She didn't want to risk going out and upsetting some cronies of that damned Belos, nor could she even fight much thanks to the earring. She had to keep reminding herself that it was practically to give her time to find an effective cure, but also to protect King and Luz from her rampaging curse side.

The days passed fairly quickly, with Eda making sure that Luz had everything she needed to function or work. It made Luz giggle at times to the way Eda rushed around at her beck and call, but the reborn human knew it was out of love. She could see it, and Eda radiated it too, her caringness and 'mom-ness' just overflowing for the kid. 

Luz had also constantly bothered Eda about returning to school, which was off because of some Boiling Isles holiday after the trip to the Emperor's Castle had happened. Edalyn would have shouted to the heavens that she would not allow her, but another part bit at Eda. She couldn't keep hold of Luz forever, and what of when Luz learned her first spell? A teleportation spell, even. Eda had not told the latina of her earring's effects, nor would she want to tell her the reasons for it. Luz may pin the blame on herself and self-doubt was something this kid did  not need.

But all in all, Eda was so glad Luz had not changed one big. Besides the various times she would catch the little snake attempting to spark up a spell, or use a spell circle. Her attempts were good, but never got out much more than a small spit of magic. Good thing she had a good teacher too, though~.

Those days though, were the normal ones. Days Three to Four? That is when the nightmares, and hunger cravings began.

~~ <3 ~~

  
  


During the Third day of the 'Lockup', Luz started to feel more… hungry. More than usual, so for lunch, she had asked Eda for…. A raw piece of meat.  That basically made Eda do a double take, since during the previous two days, Luz had eaten some soup, special Isle cereal or other snacks Eda had stocked up on. None of it was raw meat from any sort.

Good thing Edalyn had some raw meat stored in her fridge, since even Eda liked some good wobat steak every now and then. But the more worrying part was not the craving part Luz had for the meat, no, more for the fact she sat at the dinner table and happily smiled while devouring the cold meat. Right out from the fridge. It was insane.

"Err…. Kid? You are okay right?" Eda had asked during dinner time, with Luz chewing through a portion of raw wobat meat and taking her time. She ate it as normally as anyone would eat steak, weird fork and weird knife, but the fact she wasn't gagging or even spitting it out was most weird.

"Mhm! Why wouldn't I be?" Luz asked with a tilt of her head from the questions she had been asked. She could see King and Eda staring at her, her and her plate of raw meat, but Luz honestly found the meal delicious. It probably was something to do with her new stomach, since griffons were more primarily carnivores in the Boiling Isles, no matter if they had pidgeon faces or not.

Later that night, after the very weird dinner had ended, Luz snuggled up all into her sleeping bag comfortably. Before really, she started to toss and turn with how bad of a nightmare she was getting…

Luz was floating in the air, hovering inside of her dream with a wonder to what was going on. She couldn't move well, nor could she really budge a finger, before there was a light blue glow surrounding her body. Her head then straightened up to look to the sky and stare upward at a menacing outline, the shadow showing off the outline of a raven.

She could feel the creepiness crawl down her spine as Luz was held in a blue gaze, before she turned to see another shadow, this time it was an Owl. The owl was flapping by and then the raven's shadow clipped it in the wings, sending it spiraling away to cry out in agony and, more importantly, loud beast cries.

The raven shadow turned to Luz, who was held in the glow still and had to watch the terrible show, before it lifted a wing. Slowly, Luz started to descend and go deep into a dark black pit, where the sound of spikes jutting up from below her sounded.

Luz did her best to cry out and wiggle but the glow was too much, pushing and pushing till Luz felt a poke at the back of her spine and….

The nightmare ended right there, with Luz awakening herself from her terrible sleep with sweat on her head and her whole body on high alert. She cradled her pillow slowly as she thought of her 'dream'.

It was obvious enough to Luz she had a nightmare of her death, of what could have happened and what even could have happened to Eda, if Luz had stayed dead. The owl was Eda, and she got betrayed by her sister to turn into the beast. The raven was Lilith, who pushed the poor now half-human girl into a pit full of spikes to die a horrible death and suffer.

Luz slowly got up from her spot on her sleeping mat and slowly dragged herself to Eda's nest. Said owl woman was passed out, snuggled in her nest with a small snort in her sleep. She climbed into Eda's nest to make herself comfy and slowly hum, happy to at least be by her mentor and friend now… but even Luz felt wrong about that.

Is it wrong to have two moms?  Luz thought to herself before she started to freak a bit out. 

Oh no no, w-what will mami say about me! About… me being dead and alive, sort of. Oh no, she'll be so scared and…

Before her thoughts could get any worse, a hand above from Eda wrapped around Luz to hold her slowly and rub her softly, as a way to comfort her. Even when Eda was asleep, she still was doing her best to be a bit helpful.

It made Luz happy slowly and she started to fall asleep again, with a small inward thought to herself before sleep took her again. Luz always had to worry about her mother while in the Isles, and hopefully she would accept her. Eda still had the key, and there wasn't any sort of bad beef going on yet (hopefully). Luz could handle it, especially with Eda, King and her friends' help.

  
  
  


~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

  
  
  


The night came and went, on the fourth and final day before Hexside would open, Eda made a reluctant agreement with Luz. The human girl was allowed to go to school, since over the past few days, besides the attempts at magic and raw food consumption, Luz was basically as good as new. Maybe after a day of school, the kid could learn to adapt to the way of the witch. It would be easier for her to learn there too of the basics, that way Eda could help teach Luz the more exciting parts of spell work.

Surprisingly as well, Luz still was able to create her glyphs. She had found out during the mid-morning during some small doodling. Her glorious light glyph had been drawn on her pad of papers and Luz was extremely excited. It prompted her to create more of them, her fire, ice and plant glyphs in turn too while also looking at her hands. She could do glyph magic, and now, real magic, eventually. It was surreal, but a reality nonetheless.

Edalyn watched her student with a small grin at her human student's glyph creation. It did raise a question that if Eda could create them, since she had not been able to use magic since the day of Luz' revival.

Her hands slowly grazed the paper near Luz to snatch away a pad and start to do her best to copy the drawing of the glyph, this was very much harder than it looked. But Eda figured it out with a bit of practice, with Luz giggling to some of the funny attempts Eda had made at making the glyph.

Eda nervously held out the pad she had of her own drawn light glyph before giving it a hard tap. She shut her eyes in fear, not wanting to watch if it was possible or not.

"Woah Eda. Witches can do them too, cool!" Luz laughed out and, sure enough, a bright light ball hung in the air before Eda's nose.  This  was an amazing relief for Eda, now she could do glyph spells and not have to worry about being a total useless witch without her magic. But it was also a good thing too, since Luz never asked Eda about her not having used magic since that day, it made it all just a bit better.

She and Luz spent the next few hours before nightfall creating more glyphs and showing off the four they had, a bit of a mess being made from some fire burns or ice melting. 

"Whew, day is already over! I better get ready for school!" Luz hopped down from her stool as she couldn't wait. She couldn't wait to see…. Oh  no.

"AAAAAHHH! IFORGOTTOTELLGUSWILLOWANDAMITYIAMOKAY!" Eda could feel her ears bursting from the way she heard Luz cry out from her statement.

"Hey hey, chill a bit down there kid. It's alright, it's okay, I'm sure that egghead, shorty and the Blight kid will be fine. They may be a bit…. Sad, but that will change when you get to school!" Eda had to correct her final words from the growing look of fear she saw rising in Luz' facial features.

"Y-You promise?" Luz had said with a hopeful look.

"I already had sent Bump a letter about you still being able to attend school and all, and that you aren't dead. I'm pretty sure he'll still allow you in tomorrow after he's told the teachers, it's just those kids won't know about it till they see you." Eda said calmly with a pat on Luz' hair to mess it all up. That got Luz to groan out from the playfulness of her teacher as she fixed her hair.

"Okaaaay, I… I'm just worried. What if they… don't like my look?" Luz looked at her stitches with a small worry. Eda had to make sure Luz wouldn't fall apart if she took them out, so she made sure Luz had them in her for at least a month.

"Then they aren't your real friends kid. Anyone who makes fun of another person's look just means they have got more issues that you and are too stupid to mind their own business." Eda claimed with a small smile. "Now come on, parallel arm time."

That made Luz only jump to hug her mentor happily and squeeze back tightly. But there was one thing Luz said into Eda's chest that the latina thought she couldn't hear.

"I love you... mom…"

That one sentence made Eda's brain short-circuit right there, staring off while Luz ran upstairs to get ready for bed, and maybe a snack. 

Eda couldn't process much of that sentence; it made her rub her head while she moved her body to sit on a chair in her kitchen. She knows Hooty must be sleeping, from no noise from the door, and King was probably taking his spot in her nest or on Luz' sleeping bag.

"She… she called me mom and… said she loved me…" It was making Eda hold herself slowly while pride and joy filled every inch of her witch body.  Hot damn, I love that kid too …

That was the nicest way to end the day, but tomorrow would be…. Way different, so much more different~.

END OF PART 1 FOR Luzenstein

(See below for more details on the next part <3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! New chapter has finally been released and I have some good news too. 
> 
> But I want to say thanks to all the helpful comments and praise for my story, I'm very grateful for it all <3<3
> 
> After careful consideration, I have decided that this chapter would be the last for THIS PART.
> 
> Meaning, I will be starting a new part that will go into my Series of 'Luzenstien, AU, which you can follow and bookmark below :) 
> 
> Just as a reminder, I am not stopping this series, only that this chapter is the final edition of basically the beginning of my stories. The rest shall be made in separate stories, either covering in order of different versions or other tales. 
> 
> If anyone has suggestions, ideas, or just wants to express their love for the AU, feel free to message me at my twitter or insta.
> 
> Be sure to check out my next story, 'Same Mind, New You', which I will post soon! As I can, because work and all the IRL stuff just are a pain cause of the holidays
> 
> Insta: PewPowWow
> 
> Twitter: PewPowWow


End file.
